


The demigoddess and the wizard

by DianaBlack1031



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaBlack1031/pseuds/DianaBlack1031





	The demigoddess and the wizard

Petunia Evans stared at the two babies on her doorstep with ever increasing anger. What absolute buffoon left two infants out in the cold of November. After bringing them in, she read the letters that had come with each child.  
‘Petunia, if you’re reading this, then both James and myself have been killed. I’m sorry to do this so soon after your divorce, but I’m leaving Hadrian with you. I’ve left a map, a note to my account manager, and an anti-muggle repelling charm to help you get to Gringotts and fill out all the necessary paperwork to ensure that no-one else can lay a finger on you or my baby. Please stay safe, Love, Lily.’ Petunia was crying as she opened the next letter.  
‘Petunia, if you’re reading this, I’ve been killed by Zeus/Jupiter. He was pissed when he found out about Hestia discovering a way around her oath, and I’ve been running for months. This is my daughter, Persephone Diana Jackson, and I’ve enclosed all of the necessary paperwork. Please give my daughter the childhood we were denied, and remember I always love you sis, Love, Sally.’ Petunia wanted nothing more than to curl up in a ball and pretend it was all a nightmare, but she had two new mouths to feed, and then business to attend to. It only took her a few moments to make two bottles of formula, but by thenHadrian and Persephone had woken up and started crying. She rushed over and picked both of them up.  
“Shhh, shhh, it’s okay, Auntie’s here, don’t cry.” She managed to calm them down and feed them, after which they fell right back asleep. “First step, Gringotts.” Riding the bus was never fun, but it was even worse when you had two babies who could wake up and go off at any moment. Thankfully, she made it without incident and, after slipping the charmed bracelet onto her wrist, entered the Leaky Cauldron.  
“Good morning Miss, anything I can help you with?”  
“In fact, there is. These two managed to get ahold of my wand, and I need to get into the alley.” She remembered when Lily had come as a child, how afterwards she had said the Professor who brought her specifically had to use a wand to open the wall.  
“Of course, of course, follow me.” After leading her to the back he tapped the wall in a pattern, the Petunia memorized for later.  
“Thank you.” While keeping her eyes out, she quickly walked to the bank. Before entering, she stopped to read the warning.  
Enter stranger but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn  
Must pay most dearly in their turn  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours  
Thief you have been warned beware  
Of finding more than treasure there.  
The goblin guards side eyed her as she entered, but she ignored them and approached a teller.  
“I need to speak with the Potter’s account manager, please?” The goblin sneered.  
“And who are you to ask such a thing, human?” She glared right back.  
“I am Petunia Evans, Lily Potter’s sister, and she left me this to give to her manager.” She slid the note onto the counter, and the goblin paled before shouting something in his own language. Another goblin rushed out to meet her.  
“Follow me, Human.” While she wanted to bite back, she figured it would be a bad idea. Thank the heavens for double seated strollers. Both infants were now awake and babbling to each other. It didn’t take long for them to reach an office, in which there was yet another goblin.  
“Miss Evans, Lily told me to expect you should she die.” She sat down, nodding stiffly to the goblin. “Let’s get straight to business then. According to this note, which has been verified of bearing the legitimate seal of the late Lord and Lady Potter’s, you have total control over all vaults that belong to Hadrian. What would you like to do with them?” She had been thinking about this on the bus.  
“I want a list of all artefacts and items in his accounts, Hadrian and Persephone both need a full checkup; they were left at my doorstep overnight, and I want to magically and legally change both their surnames to Evans.” He stared at her for a long moment, before grinning a grin that had sent many a wizard running for the hills, but she just returned just as fiercely.  
“I’m afraid I can only add Evans onto their names, it is not allowed to extinct a magical family in such a way, but everything else will be completed as requested.” He picked up a device and spoke into it, “Healer Sharpclaw will be waiting in the infirmary. Griphook will guide you there.” As he finished speaking, the door opened, and the same goblin that had led her to the office was there. It was another short trip to the infirmary, where Hadrian and Persephone were placed on a bed. After waving a metal stick, goblin wand?, at the babies, the parchment attached to the healer’s clipboard began writing two lists. The goblin healer let out several loud sounds that could only be curses.  
“Hadrian has a block on his magic which is blocking roughly sixty percent of his core, he has a soul fragment in his scar, and there is some damage to his eyes. Likewise, Persephone has a block on her magic, though it is much stronger than Hadrian’s block.”  
“Can you do anything? None of that sounds good.”  
“Of course we can, the ritual room is already being prepared. If you are willing, we will remove the blocks and soul fragment, as well as fix Hadrian’s eyes, right away. The charge will be deducted from your vault.”  
“Yes, please. I don’t care how much it costs.”  
“Just stay here, and we'll be back in thirty minutes tops.” Petunia started to process, but the goblin healer stopped her. “The ritual to remove a soul shard is not safe for bystanders.”  
Petunia was tens the entire time she was waiting, but, exactly half an hour later, the healer returned with both children. They were almost glowing, and the scar on Hadrian’s forehead was gone.  
“The rituals were a success, their magic is fully unblocked, the soul shard is gone, and their names have been magically changed to Hadrian James Evans-Potter and Persephone Diana Evans-Black.” After she collected the, now very hyper, infants Griphook once more escorted her back to the office.  
“Why did you not tell me the other child was a Black?” The account manager seemed angry.  
“I wasn’t aware. She’s my youngest sister’s child, and she didn’t have any magic whatsoever.”  
“Hmm, was your youngest sister perhaps adopted?” Petunia nodded. “Then I would assume that she was a squib who had her memory wiped and was put in a muggle orphanage. Either way, I had to send a missive to Arcturus Black to inform him of a potential Heiress of the Black name. He should be here shortly. In the meantime, is there anything else you need?”  
“Yes. I need a way to protect my home from both magicals and monsters, I need a way to get into the alley since I obviously don’t have a wand, and I need a way to pay for things in both the normal and magical worlds.”  
“Easiest things first. A permanent portkey right past the entrance to the alley and a gringotts card. As for warding your house, what exactly do you mean by monsters?”  
“Hellhounds, Gorgons and things of that nature.”  
“So little Persephone is a demigod. Don’t give me that look, it’s well known by the goblin nation that the gods frequently come down to earth in order to have children. Which god is her father? I would assume one of the big three based on her power.”  
“Close, but no dice. Hestia took a male form.” The goblin choked and had a coughing fit.  
“Hestia? The goddess?” Petunia nodded. “Well then, I see why you need wards. Lady Hestia is more powerful than any of the other Olympian gods, barring Lady Aphrodite and including all of her siblings. And for Persephone to be her firstborn? Yes I’ll send our best team to set up every protective ward they can think of, and several they can’t. I imagine Lord Zeus wasn’t happy that his sister found a loophole?”  
“That’s the reason Sally’s dead.” A note was written and sent off, and they sat in relative silence. The babies continued to babble to each other. Only a few minutes later there was a knock on the door, and it opened to reveal another goblin and an old man. He immediately observed Persephone.  
“This is my great-granddaughter? She looks nothing like her mother, who’s her father?” Petunia glared at him, she didn’t like how he was acting.  
“Hestia, the goddess.” The man observed her for any traces of lying, and found none.  
“She’ll be good breeding stock at least.” Petunia was on her feet with the goblins knife in her hand in an instant. The goblin looked impressed.  
“I’ll slit your goddamn throat before you can even try that you bastard.” If looks could kill, Arcturus would be six feet under. Said man doubled over laughing.  
“Are we sure this one isn’t a Black herself, Barchoke? Don’t worry dear, I’ve never been one for marriage contracts. And I’m not dumb enough to try that with a demigod. Do you have the family tree, Barchoke?” The goblin handed a rolled piece of parchment to him, and he unrolled it. “I’ve refused to disown anyone that my son’s demanded I do, and I’m infinitely glad I did. Persephone is definitely a Black. I offered the Heiress position to Andromeda’s kid once she reached eleven, but she didn’t want it. I’m afraid I’m not going to give Persephone a choice. I’ll die long before she’s eleven, and I won’t have my family's money and influence going to the Malfoy brat, I know he’s going to be just like his father.” He pulled a different parchment and a quill from his pocket.  
“Luckily, I have an outline for a new Will. Just need to fill in her name… and… there… we… go!” He pricked his finger at the last word and put that on the paper. “That should invalidate any other Wills I may have. Barchoke, give them a gringotts spending card with Persephone’s name on it and have five hundred galleons put on it each month. Goodbye!” He dashed out, the goblin who escorted him in not even bothering to follow him.  
“What a strange man.” The goblin, Barchoke, shook his head in amusement.  
“Blacks will always be strange, if they aren’t completely insane. Something to do with the family magic.” I glanced at Persephone, who was currently entranced by her feet and trying to grab them. “You shouldn’t have to worry about it until she reaches eleven, or Arcturus dies, whichever happens first.” He slid two cards over, one which simply read Evans-Potter and one that had Persephone’s full name, as well as a bracelet. “Here are your cards, that one can only be used by Persephone. And is your portkey to the alley. Just say the phrase ‘Diagon Alley’ and you’ll be at the entrance. Your house should be warded by the time you get home, Muggle transportation is dreadfully slow. Good day.” She was rushed out of the office until she was back in the lobby of the bank. Petunia left the bank to shop, she had baby supplies to get, and she had seen the cutest little store on the way to the bank.

********************************************************************************************************  
4 years old(first day of school)  
“Good morning class. Since it’s the first day of school, why don’t we say our names and something we like? I’ll start. I’m Miss Tonks, and I just love my daughter Nyphadora. She’s in fourth grade. Okay, who's next?” No one wanted to volunteer, and there was an annoyed sigh from the back of the class. A girl with red hair and eyes, pale skin, wearing a blue shirt and pink skirt, with white kneesocks and black flats, stood up.  
“I’m Persephone Evans, my auntie calls me Seph unless I’m in trouble. I like reading.” Right after she finished, the boy sitting next to her stood up. He had black hair and green eyes, a fair skin tone, a red shirt, blue shorts, and black trainers.  
“I’m Hadrian Evans, but I like to go by Harry. I also like reading, but I also like movies and board games.” This was enough to get the ball rolling, and the rest of the class went through the introductions.  
“Okay students, today we’ll be doing an aptitude test to see where you are in the curriculum. After everyone is finished, we have some fun projects.” Miss Tonks passed out the tests, which got harder as you went through it, and had both multiple choice and sentence answers. “Don’t forget to put your names at the top of your tests. You can begin when you’re ready.” There was instantly whispering among the students, but otherwise all you could hear was the scratching of pencils. Miss Tonks, or Andromeda to her friends, passively scanned the minds of the student’s with legilimency so as to see who was cheating. Only two students had any kind of shield, and it was the Evans’s. Upon attempting to enter Persephone’s mind, Andromeda was met with a fiery wall, and trying to breach it would alert the girl. Hadrian’s mind was also shielded, though not with fire, and he looked up at her when she accidentally brushed against it. When she immediately withdrew, he smiled at her and went back to speeding through the test.  
Persephone had finished first, with Hadrian only seconds behind her, at ten minutes and fifty seconds, and put her head down to rest. Hadrian looked around the room, eyes darting around like a lizard on coke. The rest of the students finished between the fifteen and twenty minute mark.  
“All right kids, you can play, quietly, as I check your papers.” Of course, she knew what all of them had put down, including where they copied off each other, except for the Evans’, but it was an excuse to let the kids play. Persephone immediately went to the bookshelf, where she picked out a book and brought it back to share with Hadrian.  
The first thing Andromeda noticed about their papers was their handwriting. Both of their handwriting was neat, they likely had a tutor, but Persephone’s was small and in cursive while Hadrian instead used large, loopy, letters. And as she went through the papers, she was more and more astonished that everything was correct. And it was obvious they didn’t cheat off each other as, while the multiple choice answers were the exact same, their long answers were worded so differently they couldn’t have possibly cheated off each other and finished as quickly as they did. As she stared in bemusement at their tests, a bell rang.  
“That’s lunch everybody, if you don’t remember where the cafeteria is, follow one of the other classes. Evans, can I speak to you?” They had both pulled out a lunchbox, identical except for the initials sewn into them, but put them on their desks and came to her desk. Andromeda waited until the rest of the other students left before speaking. “It’s obvious you two are too smart for first grade, what’s going on.” Persephone was the one to answer.  
“Auntie Petunia wanted us to make friends, and Grandfather agreed with her.” Andromeda nodded, reasonable enough.  
“Okay then, but you don’t sound like you want to be here.” Hadrian nodded, agreeing with her.  
“Seph didn’t want to come, but said she wouldn’t let me go alone.” Andromeda chuckled at the scowl on Persephone’s face.  
“Making friends is easier than you may think, and well worth it in the end.” Persephone obviously didn’t believe her, but nodded anyway. As they collected their lunch boxes, the door burst open and Andromeda’s daughter ran into the room. Strangely, Persephone’s hand had twitched toward the necklace that Andromeda just noticed she was wearing. It was a silver chain with a flame that seemed to be made of an actual ruby on it. Hadrian had shuffled behind her and to the side.  
“Hey mom!” She paused when she saw the two kids. “Er… hi small people.” Hadrian giggled, but Persephone just glared at her.  
“Nyphadora! What have I told you about running in the school‽” The girl, Nyphadora, groaned.  
“MUM! Don’t call me that, it’s embarrassing.” She turned to Hadrian and Persephone. “Call me Dora little ones, or I’ll get scary.” Persephone scoffed, and dragged Harry out of the room, toward the cafeteria. Andromeda sighed, slumping down in her desk. “What’s wrong mum?”  
“I’m pretty sure that boy is Harry Potter. He’s practically a spitting image of James, but he has Lily’s eyes. And both of those two are being raised by Lily’s sister.”  
“Are you going to ask them about it?” Andromeda shook her head.  
“I doubt that they would believe me. Now, tell me how your day’s been so far.” Dora groaned, but sat down anyway.  
Thirty minutes later  
The students piled back into the classroom, and Andromeda noticed that Persephone had a strange gold dust in her hair. She let it go. Before she could start class, a student spoke.  
“Miss Tonks, Percepion was chased by a dog at recess.” Andromeda winced at the butchering of Persephone’s name, while said girl just glared.  
“Did you get hurt, Miss Evans.” Said girl shook her head. Hadrian happily butted in.  
“I scared it away with a big stick.” Persephone gave him a thankful look, that told Andromeda that wasn’t at all what happened but she let it go.  
“Then everythings good, though I suggest you get a teacher if that happens again Mister Evans.” He nodded, and the rest of the day went by without a hitch. Once the bell rang, both Evans’ were out the door almost before she could blink. She shook her head, “Strange kids.”

********************************************************************************************************  


Six Years Old  
“What do you think you’re doing‽” The yell caught the bullies and Hermione both off guard. Hermione was shocked, it was the new girl, Persephone Evans and her brother Hadrian.  
“Teaching this buck toothed nerd her place.” The lead bully seemed to think her answer was enough, and turned to go back to kicking Hermione.  
“That was a rhetorical question, I’m not blind.” Persephone was striding forward, and the rest of the bullies group stepped away. The lead bully, being a fifth grader, wasn’t scared.  
“Get lost shrimp, I’ll break you too.” Persephone’s laugh was cold and cruel.  
“At least you’ll be fighting someone who can fight back.” The bully shrugged and made her way over to Persephone.  
“You asked for it.” The bully threw a punch, and Persephone easily dodged. She punched the bully right below her right breast, and the bully was down for the count. Persephone leaned down, only to jump back as the bully changed. One of her legs turned to metal, and the other was a donkey leg. Her skin turned green, her eyes turned red, and she grew fangs.  
“You asked for it now Godling.” The rest of the bullies ran away as she lunged at Persephone, who dodged and pointed her hand at the monster. Flames gushed out and the monster screamed as it turned to golden dust. Hermione was amazed.  
“Are you okay?” Hermione could only say one thing in response.  
“You have powers too?” Persephone turned to Hadrian.  
“Call Auntie, we have another witch on our hands.” She turned back to Hermione. “I’m sure you’re bursting with questions, but can you hold it until after school?” Hermione wanted to say no, but couldn’t bring herself to disappoint the kind smile Persephone was giving her. She nodded. “Great, let me help you clean up this mess.”

********************************************************************************************************  
Nine Years Old  
“To be honest, I’m surprised this didn’t happen sooner.” Harry, Seph, and Mione had been kidnapped by a vampire. All three of them laughed.  
“I know right? Our luck seems to swing between terrible and luckier than Lady Tyche herself.” Seph finally melted through the chains holding her up and used the key the vampire had left on the table to unlock Harry and Mione’s chains.  
“Now for the real question. Should we just leave, or loot and burn the place.” They looked between each other and grinned before speaking in unison.  
“Loot and burn.” Seph tugged the flame pendant off her necklace and it turned into a Wakizashi. The blade was a mix of Celestial Bronze and Silver, with the handle being made of Chaste Tree wood. The original flame pendant was inlaid in the handle, and yes it was a real ruby.  
Harry pulled a pen from his pocket, and once he clicked it, it turned into a Scythe. The blade was Iron, with the pole being made of Cypress wood.  
Hermione reached into a small storage space in the inner pocket of her cloak to pull out a staff. It was primarily Rowan, Hazel, and Holly woods. It had an apple sized chunk of Moss Agate in the head.  
In the end there wasn’t much to loot aside from some outfits. In display cases throughout the mansion, it was way too big to be a normal house, were other boys and girls who had been drained of all their blood and were, for all intents and purposes, already dead. The vampire was killed easily. A blast of magic from Mione to throw it back before it knew they were there, A spear through it’s gut and sticking it to a wall from Harry, and Seph decapitated it.  
They each took a set of clothes from his wardrobe, to commemorate their first kidnapping. Mione’s was white sundress, green, knee-high boots made of a very soft, yet sturdy, material, a fingerless, leather glove, and a green cloak to replace her old black one. Harry got a black, kevlar-like, bodysuit that covered him from ankle to wrist to neck, a blue gi, black boots made out of the same material as Mione’s, and a pair of black archery gloves. Seph, in her personal opinion, hit the jackpot. She got a white t-shirt, a deep red caplet with a hood, bright red pants made of some kind of leather, and red ankle boots, also made of the same material as Mione’s boots.  
“We gotta get Auntie ‘Dromeda to enchant these to grow with us!” Seph casually waved her hand at the mansion as they left, and within seconds it was engulfed in flames.  
“Should we wait for the police, or try to find our own way home.”  
“Let’s just wait for the police Mione, I don’t want to walk for miles just to find we went in the wrong direction or something.” They sat on the wall, watching the mansion burn.

********************************************************************************************************  
Eleven Years Old  
Minerva Mcgonagall was checking the replies to the acceptance letters, when she stumbled upon Hadrian, Persephone, and Hermione’s reply, the three of them having sent it as one letter.  
“Professor Mcgonagall, we gladly accept a place at your school, and won’t be needing a guide to Diagon Alley. Expect to see all three of us on September first. Signed, Hadrian James Evans-Potter, Persephone Diana Evans-Black, and Hermione Jean Granger.” She wouldn’t be afraid to admit she teared up a little seeing Lily’s maiden name. Making the necessary change to the list of incoming students, she put the letter aside and continued on, there were still quite a few letters to go through after all.


End file.
